


Crescent Lips

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing else, no one else, could make them feel more worthy and loved than each other. It took losing the smiles to understand that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescent Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at this mess of me. I swore when I first began writing this I had a 1000% different plot in mind that was going to be ridiculous and cute and funny. Then my fingers betrayed me.
> 
> When the story kept progressing, I really didn't know what it was doing since it kept changing. At one point I called it a companion fic to the first KiKasa story I ever posted here but from Kise's POV, but I changed it because I like leaving that story as it is. So, uh, yeah. Here's some general fluff because I have no control.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise squealed upon seeing his favorite blue-haired person. Though Kuroko had less presence than an ant, Kise could not help but give him his full attention the moment he noticed him.

Kagami groaned and pressed his palm to his temple in aggravation. "How the hell did he find us? Shouldn't a model avoid fast-food places like these?"

Kuroko sipped on his vanilla milkshake and shrugged. "I've come to accept he may simply have a radar for my location. Please ignore him and he may leave from boredom."

"Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted again, this time from right beside Kuroko. "Do you come here a lot? This isn't even the first time I've spotted you here, especially with Kagamicchi."

Kuroko raised his brows at that. "I like the shakes here. And I'm always with Kagami-kun."

"Always?! Wah, Kurokocchi, no fair! I ask for us to hang out all the time and you never agree! Is it because Kagamicchi is stealing you away from me?"

"Oi, idiot, that's a lie! I don't steal him; Kuroko hangs out with me by choice!" Kagami puffed, flailing a pointing finger at Kise.

"Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, you really both need to be quiet before the restaurant kicks us out." Kuroko knew they really would not, considering Kagami's order of burgers gave the place half its revenue, but the loudness did annoy him and other customers.

"Sorry, Kurokocchi," Kise flashed a charming smile that caught the attention of more than one person, but Kuroko and Kagami went back to ignoring him. "H-hey, c'mon, don't ignore me like this!"

Kuroko pulled a textbook and notes from his bag, which encouraged Kagami to follow suit after scooting his tray of burger wrappers to the side. The two pushed Kise out of their thoughts as they talked about an English paper due for them and a history exam. Kise took the hint and decided to order something.

The girl ahead of Kise in the line to order let him go in front, but Kise decided to order only one of the milkshakes Kuroko loved so much.

Instead of going to the table for his milkshake to come, Kise eyed Kagami and Kuroko from the counter. Kagami would speak and look confident as he read from his notes, and Kuroko would frown at him as though he had never heard a more incorrect statement, then just _smile_. Kise tells himself he does not mind, he doesn't in most senses, but he misses feeling someone smile at him. Kise, despite appreciating Kuroko as his best friend, knew he wanted someone else smile at him like he meant the world.

Kise's milkshake came fast enough, and Kise takes a straw to suck on it. Good, he would admit, but not quite good enough for him to justify the amount of calories. Milkshake in hand, Kise went to go sit beside Kuroko.

"Hey, hey, if you're doing English, then I can help. I'm pretty good with it."

"Kise-kun, your scores are barely higher than Kagami-kun's," Kuroko noted, driving a knife right into Kise's heart.

"Not fair, Kurokocchi! I'm really not that bad at English. Besides, I've been studying more this year. I'm floating a little above the middle-performing students lately."

"Really?! What's your secret?" Kagami asked, leaning over the table to get closer to Kise.

"Eeeh, I just study more. Kasamatsu-senpai said I need to take high school more seriously so I can think about what to do later. Or, uh, he'd kick me. I guess if Kurokocchi threatened to hit you if you failed, that could get you smarter."

While Kagami actually looked like he considered what Kise had said, Kuroko turned to Kise with a frown set on his lips. "Please do not try to promote violence, Kise-kun." Kuroko took a sip of his milkshake and sighed. "Our coach and captain already get mad enough and Kagami-kun is still an idiot."

Kise furrowed his eyebrows as he thought, then his entire face lit. "Well, if basketball-brain-"

"I'm right here, you jerks," Kagami interjected without much response from the other two.

"- doesn't learn by responding to punishment, why not give him him an incentive?"

The devious eyebrow made Kagami worried, but Kuroko seemed to follow along. "What type of incentive would work? Offer a new basketball? I can't really offer much. He even does his own cooking." 

Kise grinned in a way no one could trust. "Damn. You guys really don't see it in each other?" Kise asked more as though he was thinking aloud than proposing a real question. "Just smile at him, Kurokocchi. When I saw you from the side just now, Kagamicchi's face lit up when you smiled at him, and he looked like he took the studying much better. Aren't I right, Kagamicchi?"

The pink of Kagami's ears began to spread to his cheeks. "Shut up. It's nothing."

Kuroko looked baffled, but reached out a hand to hold one of Kagami's fisted one. "My smile makes you less stupid, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami shied but peeked at Kuroko through the fingers covering his face. The smile was small, only noticeable to those who knew Kuroko well, but Kuroko offered Kagami a smile just for him. With a gulp, Kagami nodded. "Yeah. It's . . . encouraging since you don't do it often."

"O-oh," Kuroko mumbled as his own pale cheeks dusted pink. "Then I'll be sure to only do it when you do really well, Kagami-kun."

Kise slurped down the last of his milkshake until it made the noise of completion when he sucked. Abruptly, Kise rose from the chair and tossed the cup into the garbage from where he stood. "Well, since I'm done playing Cupid for today, I'll be going. Later, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!"

Kise managed to see their eyes widen when he said Cupid, but decided to let them work it out for themselves by one that. Kise saw it. Knew it. No two people would look and smile at each other and not truly care for each other intimately. Still, Kise only knew the signs retroactively for himself.

"I looked at him like that, didn't I?" Kise mumbled as he took out his phone. What would he do if Kise called?

Kise was still processing whether or not to call in his mind when his fingers dialed the number. Before Kise could notice properly the ringing, he heard a gruff voice on the other end.

"Hello? Kise?"

The dryness of Kise's throat spread to his mouth and lips. Kise choked out a "Hello," after a few seconds of waiting.

"Kise? If you're trying to mess with me, don't think I'm above going over there to kick your ass. And I'm really busy, so I'll kick it for every minute I wasted, too."

"A-ah, no need, Senpai! I was just surprised. I, um, really didn't think you'd pick up, not so fast, at least," Kise murmured, finally managing coherent words.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been . . . I already said I've been busy, you know? I made it to your last game, though."

"Kasa -- Senpai, you came?"

"I try my best to see how the team has changed. You're . . . amazing. When you play."

"Haha, thanks. I never get tired of hearing that, senpai!" Kise bubbled up his voice, let it radiate with perkiness, but the words meant so much more than his shallow reactions.

"Tch, tacky idiot." Another pause. "I'm really busy, Kise. Did you have a reason to call?"

"Um, I-I . . . didn't. I don't know why I called. I'm sorry. It's dumb to even have tried and take time out your day." Kise took the phone away from his ear so he could press the end call button.

"Hey, Kise," Kasamatsu cut in fast and unsure, "what are you doing Saturday afternoon?"

"Nothing. I'm free then, yeah. Do you want to maybe play a one-on-one game with me? I can come closer to you if you need to save time. You want to see the team do really well, right? Well, there's still plenty I learn from playing against my dear senpai."

Kasamatsu paused, as though he needed to ponder the invitation, the request. "I'll come to you."

"Oh, yeah? Great!" Kise cheered with the excitement Kasamatsu would have come to expect. "Our usual court?"

"Sure. We can meet at 2, I guess." Kise heard Kasamatsu stifle a yawn. "I-I gotta go. I need to finish a paper soon. I'll be seeing you, Kise."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, senpai! Good luck, and get some rest. You need your beauty sleep!" Kise teased over the line before hanging up before Kasamatsu would scold him.

Saturday would come both too soon and not soon enough.  
\---  
Kise arrived at the park 30 minutes early. The sun on his skin felt nice while humidity stayed low. Other people spread out all over, so Kise decided to shoot at the court for a little while before Kasamatsu showed up.

As far as Kise could know from high school, Kasamatsu would show up in fifteen minutes to be fifteen minutes on time. College Kasamatsu may be a bit later since Kise had no real clue how busy or far away he was. Kasamatsu set the time, though, so Kise had to be patient and trust his senpai would come.

Kise made all his free throws, wondering how long he would have to practice until even Midorima would get jealous. Kise meant for the practice to be light and short just as a way to reserve the court for when Kasamatsu would come. After ten minutes in the direct sun and moving around, a thin layer of sweat covered his skin.

Lifting his shirt to wipe some of the sweat from his face, Kise heard him.

"What a show. Forgot this is a family park?" Kasamatsu chided in a teasing tone as he gestured to Kise's very exposed chest and torso.

"Senpai!" Kise shouted, ignoring everything else to run up and hug the Kasamatsu's smaller frame. "I miiiiiissed you!"

Kasamatsu squirmed through Kise's hold, shoving him off with a reasonable amount of force. "Ki-Kise! Knock it off!" Kasamatsu's cheeks dusted pink, but he kept his gaze on Kise, refusing to look away. "I already told you, this is a public place. Keep to yourself a little more, idiot."

"Aw, but I really did miss you," Kise said, too sincerely, too sweetly. Kise reached for one of Kasamatsu's hands without a forceful tug or playful jerk. Kasamatsu's hand almost wrapped around it.

"I, uh, I missed you, too, I guess. You call and text me all the time, though. I swear, I forgot I'm in college for how often my high school life sneaks up on me." Kasamatsu sighed, but Kise could see the corners of his lips twitch up. "I said meet me at two and you're already so sweaty. You just forgot all about self-control without me around, hm?"

"Well, as great as Hayakawa is, he normally encourages me being a little reckless. You really need to take better care of me, senpai, college be damned!"

"The hell I do! What's this about Hayakawa not restricting you? I swear, I need to kick his butt if only to show him how to properly kick yours."

Kise laughed a how flustered Kasamatsu got, but they both still seemed so relaxed, so informal, so familiar. During the phone call Kasamatsu sounded strained and tired, but now he looked and sounded so young. Kise wondered how he could fall for Kasamatsu anymore considering the distance between them, but with his former-captain standing right in front of him with a tiny smile on his face, Kise wondered if he really was in love.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes at Kise's laughter, but as annoyed as he got, it sounded too lighthearted and happy for him to scold Kise. "Anyway, you look rested enough. Want to play for real yet?"

"Always, for you, _senpai_." 

Kasamatsu _smirked_ , ready to show off whatever skills he picked up during college, and ready to remind Kise why the blond ever respected him to begin with. Kise loved looking at that smirk; he loved the way it sent a shiver down his spine in anticipation for something wonderful, but it was not the _smile_ Kise wanted. The smile where Kasamatsu would look at him like Kise put the stars in the sky and the air in his lungs. Kise needed Kasamatsu to look a him like that.

Instead, Kasamatsu snatched the ball from Kise's hands and shot at the three-point line. The smirk just grew wider.

Kise made it a point to wipe that smirk off, no distractions. They would each steal and shoot the ball with nearly neck-to-neck point scoring, and though Kasamatsu scored more successful shots, Kise dunked over his head enough times to pull the lead by the time they called it quits.

Kasamatsu wiped some of his sweat off with his forearm, and Kise followed suit.

"Another match?" Kise asked, feeling tired but desperate for Kasamatsu to stay with him they were too sweaty to do much else than play more or go home.

"Are you kidding? Hayakawa really _doesn't_ monitor you at all." Kasamatsu got on his knees in front of Kise. Kise took it as professionally as he could, but Kasamatsu touching his exposed skin and looking so attentive and caring got to him. Until Kasamatsu's voice snapped him back out of it.

"Your legs looked shaky at the end. I'm not letting you strain it. Hell, I don't think you should try much at practice this week. Do some light runs if you must, but avoid hard jumps and falls."

Kise offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry for asking. I'll be sure to be careful. And," Kise coughed a bit, "thanks for still looking after me."

Kasamatsu flushed and rushed back onto his feet. "Not a problem. Your still our Kaijo's ace. I want to make sure you're alright. You're just . . . you're just a kid. I'm sorry I can't take care of you more than this way, Kise."

Kise's eyes grew wide. "D-don't apologize! A kid is just code for brat. I should look after myself. You don't need a burden like me in your life anymore, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kasamatsu scratched the back of his head, shaking off some of the sweat in his hair, and sighed. "I do miss you, though. Even when I scolded you, you always understood how much you meant to me. You would smile at me like you appreciated me, even though I'm not even close to being as skilled as you or the other Generation of Miracles."

"What do you . . . mean? You know I've always respected your skill! Not just you taking care of me."

"I mean that everyone at Uni is my senpai now, and they take care of me most often. I haven't been with you in so long, you didn't even smile or tease me when I checked your legs. You'd always laugh and look grateful for the care before."

Kise noticed the slight bob of Kasamatsu's Adam's apple when he swallowed. Kasamatsu still looked at Kise, keeping their eyes locked, even though Kise could see a new sense of longing in those eyes.

"Sen . . . Kasamatsu-san, you're everything to me. I can't smile because I'm scared I'll laugh and you'll just run off annoyed at me. Or that you'll like my company only to leave me behind for a month or two all over again. I really, _really_ miss you. I miss the way you used to smile at me like I made you proud. You made me feel more worthy and alive than any win during middle school ever could."

If Kasamatsu stepped closer or if Kise began leaning forward first, neither could say. They could both _feel_ the distance getting smaller, but neither knew if it was the other, both, or himself. That began to psych each of them to stop, worried about misreading each other. In the end, they remembered how neither had misread the other in over a year, and would not start then.

While only breath's distance away from the other's face, Kise smiled at Kasamatsu like he was the world's most stunning diamond, and Kasamatsu smiled at Kise like he was the some beautiful dream who became reality.

They saw those smiles the moment before their lips pressed together. With the chastity of such a light and tender peck of the lips, they could feel each other smiling into the kiss.

"Kise . . ."

"Don't go. Not just yet."

Kasamatsu gave a small hum in response. "It's a public place. I already told you that."

Kise sighed, slouching his shoulders in. "Don't leave me then. My house is closer than your university. I still have, um, some random clothes you left there from our study sessions."

"I really shouldn't, Kise-"

"Tomorrow is Sunday. Please?" Kise pouted with a perfect set of puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, alright! But-but no showering together!"

Kise grinned wide like a Cheshire Cat. "I'm alright with that. Just imagining my beautiful senpai naked in my shower works for me."

Kasamatsu punched Kise on the side of his arm. "S-stupid! Don't say stuff like that or I'll hop on the next train back to my place."

"Aw, okay, okay. Don't leave me. I'll behave." Kise's grin mellowed into a gentle smile Kasamatsu could trust a little more. Even though he should be annoyed with how easy Kise could get him to do what he wanted, Kasamatsu let it happen. He'd let anything happen to see that smile.

When Kasamatsu's hand went to the back of Kise's head to ruffle the sweaty blond hairs, Kise saw Kasamatsu smiling wide, and he realized he would do anything to see that smile, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Another reason I'm posting this is because I want to get rid of and finish all my started drabbles and fics fast before I upload the Multi-chapter fic  
> I almost finished the first chapter, but I want to write ahead of plans since school is already will kill me.
> 
> Hype up. Pirate KasaKise is on its way
> 
> -Grey


End file.
